Our Love Is Easy
by CJ.T
Summary: “I’m sorry… about David and about Josh” She paused as she watched fresh tears roll down Toby’s face. “I’m sorry Toby” She pulled him into a tight hug and he buried his face in her neck. “I’m sorry”


**Title - Our Love Is Easy**

**Spoilers - Drought Conditions, Season 6**

**Rating - T**

**Pairing - CJ/Toby**

**Authors note**** - Ok, so this isn't really much of anything but the idea was distracting me from my main story so I thought I'd just get it out and post it so I could give ****Fools in Love**** the attention it deserves. I know that Toby is a little out of character in this little fic, it's not how I usually write him but it just felt right for this storyline. **

**Hope you enjoy though and please remember to leave a review…**

**Calliope Jae x**

* * *

Our Love Is Easy…

Claudia Jean Cregg was working the room at the DNC Gala, the President had left an hour earlier but she was required to stay and talk to some of the guests. She tried to navigate through the pleasantries and small talk as gracefully as possible, wanting nothing more than to leave as soon as possible. She was barely listening to the Vice-President as he droned on about something or other. She was distracted when she saw Toby walk into the room, he leaned heavily against a table and watched her. CJ could feel his eyes roaming over her body and she tingled from the heat of his gaze. When the opportunity arose she excused herself and made her way over to where Toby was standing. Toby handed her a glass of wine, CJ knew he was drunk and she knew he would feel better if she was too. She sipped on the smooth liquid and perused the crowd, she could still feel his eyes on her.

"You want to get out of here?" CJ asked him, placing her glass on the table and turning to look into his eyes. He nodded silently and placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her to a car, from across the room Josh watched them leave.

-x-

CJ opened the door to her apartment and let her secret service agent, Pete, sweep the room before she entered. Toby followed her silently shutting the door behind him. She pulled her coat off and draped it over her sofa, Toby watched her, his eyes fixed on the exposed skin of her back. CJ walked into her bedroom and she knew without turning that he was still trailing a long behind her. She reached behind her neck and took off her necklace and she started to take out her earrings as Toby circled his arms around her waist. CJ leaned into his warm body and sighed, it felt good to be held so close. She allowed him to nuzzle and kiss her neck softly but when he brought his hands to her breasts she pulled away. She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest.

"Why don't you go pour us some drinks while I take off this dress" She said stepping out of his embrace and taking a few steps away from him.

"I could help you" He suggested quietly, his eyes never leaving her body. CJ could feel herself reacting to his intense gaze and she wanted nothing more than to feel his hands and lips on her naked skin but she forced herself to focus. She closed her eyes as she felt Toby approach her again, he reached out to unzip her dress but CJ brushed his hands away from her. He looked into her eyes and she could see the hurt and betrayal surfacing at this vulnerable moment. CJ stepped a little closer to him and placed her hands on his face gently.

"I'm sorry… about David and about Josh" She paused as she watched fresh tears roll down Toby's face. "I'm sorry Toby" She pulled him into a tight hug and Toby buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry" She whispered soothingly to him pressing a kiss to his temple. Toby lifted his head to look at her, studying the face he'd always loved. He could see everything he felt written in her features and he knew she was feeling everything he was experiencing. He couldn't help himself as his hands found their way to her neck, he traced the smooth skin and pulled her towards him. He crushed his lips down onto hers and kissed her roughly, CJ responded for a second before pushing him away. This was a bad idea.

"Toby…" He cut her off with another kiss and clawed at her dress, he dragged it up over her hips and pushed her hard against her dressing table. She let out a cry as her back collided with the solid wood but Toby didn't seem to register her discomfort. She fought against him, fear edging in as he pressed his weight into her. "Toby…" Her voice quivered slightly and he finally looked into her eyes, he stopped what he was doing and stepped back from her. CJ gripped the dresser for support breathing heavily, her lips and back sore from the assault.

"CJ I…" He started but stopped. He held out his arms towards her, tears falling freely down his face. "Please, just… just this once" She hesitated just out of reach and her heart felt like it was breaking. "Please, CJ. Just tonight… just… please" He sobbed and begged and CJ found herself rushing into his open arms. She helped him out of his jacket as he sucked forcefully on the soft skin on her neck, he left red circles as he went but he couldn't find it in him to care. CJ ripped of his tie and started to unfasten the buttons on his shirt as Toby's hands reached for the zip on her dress. She kissed him hungrily and didn't resist when he pushed down her zipper. He shoved the dark material off her shoulders and allowed the dress to pool at her feet. She stood before him in nothing but a pair of black silk panties.

"CJ…" He whispered her name quietly and stood still for a second, staring at her naked breasts. CJ held her breath waiting for what was about to come. She was surprised when he reached a gentle hand to her cheek and brushed away a tear she hadn't realised had fallen. "CJ…" He whispered it again and she watched as his face crumbled.

"Toby" Her voice was full of love and she took him into her arms again, he pulled her naked body close to his. Toby felt his knees give way slightly and he awkwardly lowered them both to the floor.

"Oh god CJ…" Sobs wracked his body and CJ finally felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces as she held this broken man in her arms. He glanced at her eyes and tentatively eased her into his lap, he was tender and kind with her, as if apologising for his earlier actions. CJ remained silent as Toby cradled her in his arms, he kept whispering her name and she thought she heard him say he was sorry a few times.

A little while later Toby went still and quiet, CJ was afraid to move out of his tight embrace, afraid to speak in fear of breaking his peace. He wasn't a sleep, she could tell from his breathing but he was thinking. He had that look on his face and CJ pressed gentle kisses to his cheek hoping to ease him back to her.

"I'm exhausted" His voice croaked when he finally spoke.

"You need to sleep" She said, slipping away from his body. She knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around her naked chest. Toby pulled the throw off her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry CJ" He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles before looking into her watery blue eyes. "I'm sorry" CJ smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"Come to bed Tobus" They helped each other up off the floor and Toby turned away from CJ while she slipped into her pyjamas. He felt stupid doing this after what he'd just done to her but she deserved her privacy, she didn't need a sore loser ogling her body. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his best friend. She smiled softly and helped him out of his shirt and pants before leading him to her bed. She turned down the covers and got in, holding her hand out for Toby to take. He clasped her hand in his as he joined her and she wrapped his arm around her middle so they spooned closely together. Toby breathed in the scent of her shampoo and snuggled closer to her.

"I love you CJ" He said into her hair feeling sleep coming quickly.

"I know" She whispered. "I love you too Toby"

* * *

**Let me know what you think…**


End file.
